Union
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Side story of "Flames of the Sanctuary". Sequel to "The First Flame of the Gemini" and "Flame of the Scorpio". Quartet between Saga, Camus, Milo and Kanon.


_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_****__**Author's Note: contains sex scenes between men. If you don't like yaoi, then don't read.**_

* * *

_****__**Author's Note: side story of "Flames of the Sanctuary". To have a better view, firstly read "The First Flame of the Gemini" and "Flame of the Scorpio".**_

* * *

_****__**Union**_

Saga entered his big bedroom inside the Temple of the Gemini, followed by his lover, Camus and Kanon with Milo. He felt the warm hand of the Aquarius Saint on his own; he could feel the trembling of impatience and lust that was filling the body of the youngest Saint. No wonder, after all, Camus was turning into the God of the Sexuality when they were making love; especially since they all agreed to this… quartet, Camus became sensual and full of hidden desires. It wasn't surprising for Saga; now the aquamarine haired man had his lover and friend at the same time, he could love them two, spend their time together and make love together. It was enough for Camus to be happy. Of course, Saga never expected that his lover, usually cold, calm Saint of the Aquarius could be the demon of the sexuality, this role suited Milo much more. Or maybe it was because Saga loved Camus much, much more than Milo, so he was seeing that demon inside Camus? Yes, he felt some link with the Scorpio Saint, the link of their souls and their bodies, he was attracting him pretty much, but Milo would never be someone so important for him like Camus. Never.

Yes, at the very beginning Saga was skeptic about this strange agreement. Kanon proposed them to link their two couples and create one, big relationship, based on the trust, love, and of course all physical meanings. He knew also that the other three wanted to do this for him. At that time Saga was still not sure about his relations with other Gold Saints, he wasn't sure if they really forgave him. It included Kanon as well. Camus did pretty much for him, so he could regain some willingness of life, but even that, he still felt… hated. Unwanted in their big family. And at first he was sure that this proposal was just a joke. That Camus just wanted to go away, to be with his best friend, even if it meant to be with Kanon at the same time. The elder Gemini always knew that the Aquarius loved Milo for a long time already; that also the Scorpio had really strong feelings towards the aquamarine haired Saint. He thought that this quartet was just an excuse, that Camus being sure that it would be rejected, had the opportunity to be _free_. But no, Aquarius Camus didn't leave him after his refusal and started to be more and more passionate. Of course at the same time the young French created trio with his friend and Kanon. Surprisingly, but Saga didn't have anything against. Aware of the love Camus felt toward Milo, he agreed to this strange situation, when his lover was making love with two other men at the same time. He just accepted that, thinking that it was really predictable, that Camus was probably bored about him and wanted something new. Yes, why someone should care about him, traitor, so much to be with him together? It was strange that his lover, someone who showed him the new life, was coming to him and making love with him with more passion every time. How could that be?

But it seemed that Camus never gave up to this idea about quartet. He was saying to Saga that it was the chance for him to finally understand how much he was important for him, for his twin and for his companions. It was the way to convince him, that the past was just the past, and he was free to create his own life, to love, to like, to hate. _To live_.

They took him by surprise. Saga wasn't expecting anything, when Camus, smiling warmly and a bit lustfully brought him to his room, and started to kiss deeply, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. And when they were on the bed already, doors opened and Milo with Kanon joined them. After a short struggle and plea of his lover, he gave up to this madness.

Firstly it was strange for him to be with them in the same bed. To sleep with his lover, with his twin and with Milo at the same time. Oh, Goddess, how much he tried to find it wrong to share his own body with Kanon. They were twins, after all! But he couldn't do anything. He was pleased to do that, to make love with them, to share his body and mind.

And now, after many, many months he thought it was good idea after all. Now he felt better, more united with them; he finally believed that Kanon forgave him his crimes and he, Saga, really was worth of being there. With them.

Now he wasn't hesitating. Every evening after spending their days on the usual activities, after spending a little time on talks and relaxing, he was going with them to the bedroom and was sinking in the sweet embrace of the ecstasy. Just like this evening.

Opening slowly his mind to the cosmo of his three companions he lay down on his back on the big bed of his bedroom, feeling already this sweet lust, present in the air. His twin joined him, leaning on the big pillow and they two started to watch the other pair, who still standing in the front of the bed, was taking care of themselves. Saga was looking a little jealously at his lover, who right now was kissing deeply his friend Milo. He was watching as the strong, muscular hands with tanned skin gasped on the shapely buttocks still covered by blue jeans. The long fingers of the cold man sunk in the blue curls, playing with them gently while two hot tongues were dancing greedily inside the linked mouths of two friends.

At that time Camus completely forgot about the presence of the other two men in this bedroom. He was lost in this kiss, focused on the agile tongue that harshly was dancing inside their mouths; he was focused on the greedily hands on his buttocks that massaging them firmly were leading him to the madness. The excitement exploded inside his body long time ago, making him hard almost the same moment when Milo pressed their two bodies together. He was moaning slightly, rubbing their loins with long moves, causing his partner to shiver uncontrollably under his efforts. Oh, how he loved to be kissed by Milo. The Scorpio was really good kisser. With only slight touch of his lips, the blue haired man could lead him to the edge of the sanity. It was madness, controlling his body every time they started to touch each other, exciting their bodies slowly. Only Saga was better with that, the Gemini was bringing Camus to the state, when he wasn't able to even breathe at the delicate brush of the pink lips, his heart was stopping to beat every time Camus felt Saga's hands on his body. But Milo was good to, now the Aquarius couldn't think, waiting only for the hot skin, for the long and muscular fingers touching him, stroking him and holding him. When the hot lips moved slowly from his lips to his throat, and when finally Milo's hands slipped gently under his linen shirt, he moaned loudly, pressing their bodies harder and rubbing their loins much stronger. He couldn't hold himself from this moan, it was stronger than him. He allowed Milo to take his cloth, almost tearing apart the tunic of Scorpio, and with groan of the pleasure he clung to the muscular torso of his companion. Feeling the lustful lips and wet tongue on his throat, he himself slipped his hand over the half naked body of Milo and with one, firm move unzipped his pants and encircled his long fingers on the pulsing member of the Scorpio. The moan that filled the room caused him to laugh with the excitement.

It wasn't easy for Saga and Kanon to watch two friends, who in front of his eyes were having fun together. The feeling of excitement was deepened thanks to the link of their comso, both Gemini could feel exactly the same as their younger partners. For them it was almost painfully to observe them, to watch as Milo, breathing hardly was unzipping Camus pants too, as he grabbed the half standing pride of the Aquarius and started to rub it, when at the same time Camus was doing with him the same. For Saga only a few seconds were enough to be horny, his own penis was hard already, suffering in the pants that now were too tight for him. After a quick look at his twin he realized that Kanon was in the same state; the younger twin slipped his hand into his pants and started to play delicately with the hardening member, moaning quietly into the space. The heat spread through his body at the sight of his masturbating brother. Few seconds later Kanon noticed the look of Saga, and stretching his other hand he reached for the elder's face and kissed him deeply, still moaning delicately. After that Saga had enough; freeing his manhood from the tightness of his pants, he started to play with it to, moving his hand slowly from the base to the top, massaging it and rubbing, still linked with his twin by deep, strong kiss.

But it wasn't enough for him, the first moment their kiss ended, he looked at his lover and through their linked cosmo, he reminded two friends that they weren't alone in the room. Firstly there was no reaction; Milo and Camus were still kissing, playing with their hard members, moaning slightly. But after a long while, that for Saga was almost the eternity, they stopped at the same time, looking at the twins and smiling. The Scorpio moaned at the sight of his lover, masturbating himself on the bed, and he almost jumped on Kanon, sitting at him, and rubbing their loins together. The younger Gemini pulled out his hand from the pants and encircled his arms around the muscular torso of his lover. Meanwhile Camus approached slowly his own lover, stepping slightly like a cat, looking deeply inside the dark, blue eyes of Saga and licking his lips in really sexual way. After taking off his jeans, and showing them his standing member, Camus lay down on the bed, just between Saga's legs, took gently hard pride, and licked it from the base to the top, causing the Gemini to groan loudly. The aquamarine haired Saint chuckled, stimulating slowly his lover, making his tongue to dance around the hot penis of his life-partner. He heard also moans of the other twin, and without even moving his head, he looked at that direction, to see Milo already sucking Kanon's member. He smiled under his nose, tasting slowly Saga's skin, licking firmly the tip and massaging balls between parted legs of the man under him. He felt strong fingers gasping on his head, and at the same time he decided that the little game was over. Without hesitation he took Saga's manhood into his mouth and started to suck it strongly, moving his head up and down, additionally twisting his tongue around the sensitive part of the man's body. He already could feel the thick liquid that appeared inside his mouth. Again he smiled and stopping at the tip, he started to suck it harder and harder, wanting to taste this liquid more and more. The Gemini moaned loudly, arching his back. Camus always was good in the bed, but this time it was something amazing. Saga tried all his best to not finish yet, but it was so hard for him, with the hot mouth around the tip of his member, with his lover sucking him and drinking the precum, that escaped from his body.

Camus was aware what was happening to his lover, and smiling almost evilly, with the satisfaction, he doubled his efforts, knowing that it could cause Saga to cum in matter of minutes. But he couldn't finish his plan, strong hands pulled him up and after a while he was trapped in a deep kiss with his lover, feeling like fingers encircled around his own penis, rubbing it firmly. He moaned into Saga's mouth, feeling the pleasure, spreading around his body. The other hand of the Gemini started to stroke his head and back, moving down his spine, stopping for a while near his entrance, delicately slipping the tip of the finger inside, and heading back. It was something unbearable for Camus, and for a while he thought it was the revenge for the hard sucking he gave his lover a while ago.

And then Camus moaned loudly, breaking his kiss with Saga, feeling three digits entering him and stretching his hole. He looked around, knowing that it wasn't Saga, since one of his hand was playing with Camus member and the other hand was in the aquamarine hair. The Aquarius saw Kanon, sitting naked at the bed, with Milo still sucking his penis. The second Gemini put his fingers inside Camus and when the younger man looked around, he caught him with his other hand and entrapped in a deep kiss. Everyone heard the slight chuckle of Saga, who started to rub Camus harder, massaging his tip firmly and himself putting his fingers inside his lover. Being held tightly by the younger twin Camus could only moan loudly into the mouth of his partner, feeling his entrance being stretched by two hands of the Geminis. At the same time his lover, Saga grabbed their members together, and moving his hips slowly, started to deepen their pleasure.

They stayed in this position for a while, but it was sure for them that soon everything could end. It was really exciting and leading them to the madness, they were moaning more or less, feeling heat inside their bodies. Actually Camus was really close to his climax, but he tried to hold himself, wanting to enjoy their group sex till the very end. For a while he was considering to break that kiss and impale himself on Saga's hard member, but it seemed that this desire reached them all, because after a while he landed on his back, laying at the edge of the bed, with raised legs and exposed hole. Saga quickly took of his pants, and grabbing the thighs of his lover, he entered him with one, long thrust, sinking into the warm flesh of Camus. He moaned slightly, feeling the strong muscles closing around his penis, making him to shiver from the pleasure. He also hear the loud groan coming from the Aquarius, who gasped his hands on the blanket under him, feeling the hard, pulsing cock of Saga almost tearing him apart.

Meanwhile Milo stopped to suck his lover member; after licking the limpid drops that appeared at the tip, he raised his head and looked around. He saw that Saga already started to penetrate his friend; the room was filled with the moans of the Aquarius, who was himself moving his hips strongly to make the thrusts deeper. The Scorpio moaned himself at this sexual sight of his friend arching his back in the pleasure, at the sight of the parted, pink lips that were allowing groans to escape into the space. He desired the touch of these hot and wet lips, he desired to feel the tongue on his body and the wetness of Camus' mouth. So he kneeled above his friend's head, wanting to put his penis inside the opened mouth. But the first moment Camus saw him in this pose, he understood what Milo wanted. Next second the Scorpio felt firstly strong fingers catching him and then wet and hot lips on his cock. He moaned loudly, when Camus stared to suck him, feeling the spasm around his body. He couldn't hold himself so he started to move his hip, sinking deeper and deeper into Camus' mouth touching the back of his throat. It was so wonderful, every time he couldn't believe how good sucker his friend was. He was so skilled with his tongue, with his lips, the sensation Camus was giving while licking and sucking couldn't be compare to anything else. The Aquarius was incredible and since the first touch of his lips, Milo desired only to cum hardly into the hot mouth of his friend.

He wanted to moan loudly, being stimulated by his friend, but after his first loud moan, Kanon approached him and Milo could only take the big penis into his mouth again. But it was pleasurable twice now, being sucked by Camus and at the same time sucking his lover. The groans were now muffled a little, but Saga himself was pretty loud, so when Milo started to lick the manhood of Kanon, there wasn't quieter. And this time the Scorpio was sure that he wouldn't let go of the Gemini until he wouldn't feel cum inside his mouth. He grabbed strongly Kanon's waist and started to move his had back and forward quickly, making sure that his own hips wouldn't stop. He set his tongue into motion, twisting it around the pulsing penis, licking the hot skin, and suckling strongly the tip as if he wanted to drink the cum just directly from the balls. But for a long while Milo could hear only the loud, uncontrollable moans of his lover and taste the thick liquid that was pouring slowly from the tip. Oh, the taste of Kanon was so overwhelming, that the younger one couldn't think properly. He wanted more and more, and he knew he would go insane if Kanon wouldn't give him this aphrodisiac right now. His fingers were digging into the hot skin of the Gemini, his head was moving faster and faster, massaging the hot pride, doing with it many sensual things and leading the Greek to the madness. Milo knew very well what to do to please his lover and soon he felt the strong fingers that gasped on his curls and made him take the whole manhood into his mouth. After a while strong spasm caught the body of the younger Gemini and Milo finally received what he wanted. The warm cum was filling his whole mouth, pouring strongly from the hard cock, when Kanon was seeing only the stars in the front of his eyes. The Scorpio was swallowing the white juices again and again, and it seemed that he would receive much more. Kanon's cums were so monstrous that they could please not only his lover but also the two other men at the same time. But Milo didn't want to share his heaven with someone else; he was patiently swallowing everything that Kanon was giving him, tasting his lover and moaning slightly with his mouth full of the white liquid and the cumming, big cock of Kanon. For a while he was sure he would release himself too, but this feeling fly away slowly, forced by the mind of the excited Scorpio.

When the last drops poured into Milo's mouth, Kanon lay at the bed, panting loudly. The younger Greek smiled, and holding himself from swallowing this sweet liquid that was filling his mouth, he moved from his position and approached the head of his friend. Camus, smiling widely parted his lips and allowed Milo to give him the wonderful aphrodisiac of Kanon. Soon the warm sperm was flowing down Milo's tongue disappearing behind the parted, pink lips of Camus. Firstly the Aquarius was swallowing it obediently, but then he caught the blue curls of his friend and linked them in deep kiss, mixing the saliva with the warm cum they still had inside their mouths. For him it was really amazing and exciting to drink Kanon's juices from his friend's tongue at the same time feeling hard and big manhood of Saga entering him deeply. He was sure that it was the end for him too, he felt full of his own liquids, ready to explode. But no, it wasn't him this time, he only noticed stronger gasp on his waist, the long and loud moan filled the bedroom and something warm appeared inside his body. He looked at his lover Saga, who thrusting hard again and again, having the infinite pleasure on his face was exploding strongly inside the warm depths of the Aquarius.

With a long, trembling groan, the Gemini Saga fell on the body of his lover, and hugging him tightly he linked their lips in a hot kiss. Still moving slightly inside Camus, he knew he didn't have enough and soon his pride would be ready for another round. At the other side of the bed, lying Kanon was still panting deeply, stroking his manhood gently, but Saga didn't want to stop now. The energy was still filling his whole body; the excitement was causing him shivers, and his pride still penetrating his lover was in a good shape. The dancing tongues inside his mouth were really hot, and Saga wanted more and more. He was pressing their two bodies together, feeling the warm hands, stroking his back, and massaging his buttocks. But after a while the desire won and the elder Saint freed the body of the Aquarius, positioning himself on the pillows and with standing member looked significantly at Camus. The young man kissed Milo for the last time and stood up from his position. Feeling something hot pouring out of his entrance, he kneeled above his lover and sat slowly at the hard member of Saga. Second later he felt the hot body pressing against his back and the muscular fingers of his friend encircled around his own penis, making him to moan. The slim hand started to stroke him slowly, massaging his hot tip, now wet from the precum that was escaping from his body. He heard a whisper inside his ear, whisper making him to tremble from the pleasure. Then the body started to press more and both of them were moving back and forward, Camus felt big member of Saga entering him faster and faster with their accelerating movements and at the same time he could feel the other manhood, sticking against his buttock. Milo was stroking his torso rhythmically, gasping his fingers on the hard nipples and licking slowly his earlobe, edge of the jaw or shoulders, time to time biting it. The Aquarius moaned loudly and to do something with his greedy hands, he reached Kanon and grabbed the member of the younger twin, causing him to moan as well. For a long while they were linked in that strange position, each of them was groaning from the pleasure, wanting more and more. Kanon again reached that level of being pleased with his penis being stroked quickly by the hand of Camus; Milo couldn't almost breathe, moving his body against his friend and waiting for his release he wanted so much right now; the Aquarius could only allow the man behind him to direct his movements as the Scorpio pleased, being impaled by his lover, Saga, who gasping his fingers on the shapely buttock of the aquamarine haired man was groaning uncontrollable, feeling the hot insides around him. After a long while Kanon found he had enough of being stroked and he freed himself from the gasp of his younger fellow, kneeled behind his lover, and without the preparation, he entered him with strong thrust.

Scorpio Milo almost screamed into the hair of his friend, feeling the big cock entering him roughly; he dig his nails into the pale skin of Camus, arching his back and being caught for a moment by the hot lips of the Gemini. He didn't know how it was possible, but his own pride started to almost hurt from the pleasure, pulsing strongly. His balls were already full of his juices; he only waited for his climax. When Kanon stopped their kiss, he snuggled into the aquamarine strands of Camus and whispered into his ear a plea. He wanted to face Camus; he wanted to look inside his eyes, to kiss him again and to rub their two members together. He knew that Camus was close too, so he desired to explode at the same time as his beloved friend. And Camus listened to his words, instantly changing his position and facing him. Milo smiled warmly, firstly stroking gently the red cheek of his companion and then crushing their lips in a deep kiss. He still could feel the slight, remaining taste of his lover inside Camus' mouth. It excited him to the edge of the insanity and he only managed to force the other tongue to dance with his own for a few minutes. And when they stopped their lustful, oral caress, he grabbed strongly their two prides together, causing Camus to moan again. The Aquarius hid his face into the blue curls of his friend, and digging his nails into the tanned skin, he was only able to groan from the pleasure. Milo chuckled almost cruelly, tightening his fingers of the other hand on the hard nipple. He didn't have to move his hips, Kanon was entering him so fast and strongly that his own body was in motion by itself. The strong hands of his lover were causing him pain, gasped on his waist, but this feeling were disappearing under the pleasure he felt when two balls of Kanon were hitting his buttock alongside with hard penis impaling him deeply. Oh, he wanted already to explode, it was almost painful to see the stars and not being able to release himself. He could see also that Camus was in the same state, the dark blue eyes were absent already, from behind the parted lips were escaping short and almost tired moans. He chuckled weakly and whispered into the Camus' ear the words that even him were leading to the madness. He said he knew in what state the Aquarius was, he asked his friend to not hold back and to release himself _now_.

He felt real pain when Camus bit his shoulder to not scream. At the same time Milo felt something warm, pouring at his stomach. He looked down and with the company of muffled scream he saw white sperm exploding from the tip of Camus' penis. The strong spasm gasped body of the Aquarius, when he reached his climax. It was so strong that for a long while his heart seemed to stop. He was only pouring his juices over Milo's hand and stomach, still digging strongly the muscular shoulder of Milo by his teeth and nails. He wanted to scream, he wanted everyone to hear his moans of pleasure but he couldn't, holding tightly the body of Milo and for a while thinking he was dying from the amount of the pleasure he felt right now. He didn't notice that a few seconds later the same happened to his friend, Milo. The Scorpio wasn't aware of what was coming himself. Focused on the cum of Camus, he didn't notice how close he was himself. It surprised him; the first moment he was observing the white sperm coming out of Camus' penis and the next moment he was screaming his friend's name, feeling his release. It was so strong that he couldn't even saw the stars like always. Just the white light exploded in the front of his eyes and the next moment his own liquid was flooding over the other man's body. For a few minutes the world around him disappeared, there was no Kanon, entering him hardly, there was no Saga, lying on the bed and being ridden by Camus. There was no Camus, cumming strongly and causing him pain. There was only white light and his own pleasure.

It passed a few long seconds for him, before he realized what was happening. He woke up from his ecstasy just to see his lover Kanon, wiping part of Camus' juices from his stomach and putting it inside him. Milo moaned one more time, feeling the hard member that started to enter him alongside with warm juices of Camus. Even if for him it seemed to be impossible, he felt his penis to pour some sperm again. Second later the younger Gemini again put his fingers into the white liquid of Camus trying to take as much of the juices as he was able and then pulled them into Milo's mouth, and repeating it a few times he removed the whole sperm from his stomach at his tongue. The Scorpio groaned, feeling the wet digits inside him and started to twist his tongue around them to lick everything what was on them. In the front of him he saw like Saga was doing the same, time after time taking the white sperm from Camus' body and putting it into the opened mouth of his lover. The last one Saga left for himself; Milo saw him licking out the liquid from his fingers. The next moment warm hands of Camus caught him and locked in a wet and hot kiss. Their cums mixed together when two tongues started to dance. Milo felt like some of the juices escaped from their mouth, but he didn't care. Overwhelmed by the wonderful taste of their juices he cared only about kissing his friend. He was moving his tongue inside, swallowing alongside with Camus the mixed liquids and feeling the heat spreading around his body one more time. Meanwhile Kanon took care of the white trickle on Milo's face, and licked the sperm that escaped from behind their linked lips.

The Scorpio was so focused on his kissing with Camus that for a long while he didn't realize what was wrong. In the first moment he was kneeling in front of Camus, drinking the remains of their releases and the next moment he was lying on his back, with Saga slowly licking the last drops of the Aquarius' cum that were still on his stomach. Beside him Kanon locked the French in a deep kiss, stroking his slowly hardening manhood. He cried from the disappointment but before he managed to complain, the hot tongue rushed inside his mouth, moving roughly around. He moaned feeling the greedy hands on his body, the long fingers were tightening on his skin and nipples, leading him to the insanity. And when he already thought it couldn't feel better, hard member of Saga entered him roughly. He stopped their kiss and moaned loudly from the pleasure, at the same time exploring the hot body of the man above him. He couldn't breathe, being penetrated by his eldest fellow, wondering how it was possible this could be so amazing. Since they formed their strange quartet he really rarely was making love with Saga himself, and he had to admit, that Camus was really lucky to have such a skilled lover. Only the long movements, only the long and big member inside were leading him to the area he never was before. It was like sleeping with Kanon but in a completely different way.

The next moment, before he managed to scream again, something pulsing and hot filled his mouth. It took him a really long while to realize that it was the penis of his friend Camus, who right now was kneeling above him, slowly reaching the standing pride of the Scorpio. After a while he felt it, the long lick of the hot tongue, starting at the base of his manhood and stopping at the tip. He wanted to moan, but with full mouth he could only groan slightly. Camus was always skilled with his tongue and lips and now it seemed he wanted to give his friend the best show ever. The last time Milo was sucked by Camus couldn't be compared to this one. It was something amazing, far beyond his imagination of the pleasure. He started to move his hips just to be into the mouth of the Aquarius deeper, at the same time causing the cock of Saga to sink inside him more and more. The shivers and spasm were spreading around him, and Milo was sure that this time the climax would come faster. The amazing feeling that Camus was giving him was causing him strange expression, it was almost painful for him to be sucked so slowly by the youngest one. The big pride was stretching his hole and digging inside him really deeply and strongly and Milo was sure that tomorrow he wouldn't be able to walk after such a sex. But he was still moving his hips to deepen the feeling, wanting more and more, waiting for his climax. He wanted also again to taste the wonderful juices of Camus, so he started to suck his friend really strongly, twisting his tongue around the pulsing penis that already poured some warm liquids. He heard really deep groan of Camus; this sound satisfied him pretty much. He doubled his efforts, starting to massage the balls in front of his eyes, and time to time slipping his fingers into the tight hole of the aquamarine haired man and rubbing it gently. Few seconds later he felt like something else was also entering his friend, and he saw his lover, Kanon, who put his manhood inside Camus with one firm thrust. Again the room was filled with the deep but muffled moan.

And it stared. Kanon was trusting strongly, causing Camus' pride to sink into the mouth of Milo deeper with every move. At the other side of their pose Saga was digging his own cock into the warm and tight insides of Milo, moaning loudly and feeling his climax really close. He wanted them all to cum at the same time, and he knew the other three wanted the same. The sound of sucking and licking were mixing with the sound of thrusting, moans and groans were filling the room all the time. The younger Gemini couldn't think from the pleasure, he had to admit that the lover of his brother was tighter than his own love; it was so nice to sink deeply into the warm body of the Aquarius, who still was sucking the hard pride of the Scorpio. Milo felt the same, not able to create any logic thought, feeling the hot tongue licking his tip, feeling the hard pride of Saga entering him faster and faster, causing him almost pain with his movements. At the same time Camus was trying to make his friend to cum deeply into his own throat – he really wanted to drink the white liquids that the penis inside his mouth could offer. He felt the strong hands of Saga into his aquamarine strands; the elder Gemini was thrusting deeply, panting loudly, and holding the screams of the pleasure.

They came one after another, it was the chain reaction. Firstly Kanon, entering the Aquarius with strong moves screamed shortly, when the light exploded inside his head. He erupted strongly into the warm depths of his partner, filling him completely. It was long and really strong; he held his breath for a few seconds before releasing his voice in a long and loud moan. He did his last deep thrusts and fell at Camus' back, hugging him tightly from behind.

Then Camus, feeling the strong climax of the man who was penetrating him, exploded inside Milo's mouth. He couldn't hold himself from moaning; he pulled Milo's pride from his own mouth and screamed from the pleasure, pouring strongly into the throat of his friend, causing him to groan. His second cum was strong, the light that appeared inside his mind was so overwhelming that Camus was sure, that this time it was his end and he was gonna die. No one was able to feel so good and survive. It was heaven, real heaven. He snuggled his face into the muscular stomach of Saga, moaning into his skin, and hugging tightly his waist. He had to hold something tightly, because he was sure he would fall into the pleasurable light and be gone, if he wouldn't catch something really strong.

The elder Gemini seeing the reaction of his lover, who caught his waist strongly, whispered softly the name of Camus, hugging gently the aquamarine head that pressed against his stomach and with the last thrust he came into the depths of Milo. The whisper turned into the long groan, his fingers started to gasp painfully the aquamarine strands of his lover, while his penis was pouring strongly his sperm. And when he was empty already, with his hot liquids filling the hole of Milo, he pulled his manhood out of the Scorpio's body, lay down between his legs, and forcing Camus to do the same, he started to lick quickly the standing member of the young Greek.

Firstly feeling the hot cum of Camus inside his mouth, Milo thought it was his end. But no, he was swallowing everything again and again, but his climax didn't come. For a while he was disappointed, hearing the loud moan of his friend, but then everything happened really quickly. He just managed to swallow the last amount of the Aquarius' sperm, when Saga started to come inside him with a strong stream. The next moment two tongues started to lick him passionately, leading him to the heaven. At first he poured some drops of his precum, but then Saga took the tip of his penis into his mouth and Milo exploded, creaming the name of the elder Gemini. It overwhelmed him, his heart stopped to beat; the warm cum of Saga was leaving his body slowly, while his own sperm was filling the hot insides of Saga's mouth. He managed to see how the elder Gemini was kissing his love, sharing with him the hot juices before Milo fell into the darkness.

Few seconds later he come to his senses again, Kanon was already laying on the bed behind him, slowly stroking Milo's curls and smiling warmly. Camus took the place beside his friend, panting loudly and still couldn't think clearly after his second climax. The Scorpio stretched his head a little and kissed him slightly. At his other side Saga, the elder Gemini lain down and placed his head at the stomach of his twin. Kanon chuckled and started to stroke the long, blue strands of his brother. Everyone was so tired that it was the matter of the time when they would fall asleep. Milo sighed deeply, feeling a little sad. Even if his strength disappeared, he wanted to make love again, but only with his friend. Ugh, he wanted it so bad! He would firstly kiss Camus deeply, rubbing their loins together, and making them excited with his every move. Camus would moan slightly into his lips, moving his hips too and with the greedy hands exploring the muscular body of the Greek. Then Milo would look at him, part the tights of his friend and enter him deeply, with rough thrust. And after that he would penetrate Camus fast and strong, sinking deeper and deeper, hearing the screams of the pleasure coming our from behind the pink lips of the French. He would moan himself, digging his pulsing member into the tight depths, being close to the heaven with every thrust. And at the end, they would cum together, linked in the tight hug of their two bodies; he would explode inside Camus' body, filing him completely, and Camus over his own chest. Oh, yes, he wanted that, and if his body wouldn't be so tired, then his penis would be hard again. But Milo didn't have the energy to have sex with his friend, and it seemed that Camus was in the same state.

The Scorpio sighed again, forcing Camus into the kiss one more time. He slipped his tongue and broke inside the mouth of the Aquarius, demanding another dance. The taste of his own sperm filled his mouth and Milo moaned from this. The heat wanted to set his muscles into the motion, but it couldn't. Every trace of the energy left the body of them all with their last climax. There was so way they could stand now; there was no way they could make love or just go away. Even the hot shower had to wait; the strange feeling Milo and Camus had because of the hot cum leaving their bodies wasn't enough. So the Scorpio only smiled under the kiss, and after they finished, he hugged strongly his friend, inhaling the wonderful scent of the Siberian air from the aquamarine strands of Camus. He heard calm breathe of Kanon and Saga, and he knew that both Gemini were already sleeping. With the warm smile he closed his eyes and playing with Camus hair, they both fall asleep as well.


End file.
